Book One: Sorted with the Enemy
by GrimmyRayne
Summary: Twin sister to Harry Potter, she too also survived the killing curse. Sorted into Slytherin she struggles with being accepted. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters that go with the book, I only own Iris.
1. Iris Lily Potter

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are apart of the series. I own my OC Iris Lily Potter. If any of the characters or OOC I am sorry. I am writing this story just for fun so I hope you enjoy.**

Name: Iris Lily Potter

House: Slytherin

Age: Same as Harry

Appearance: Raven black hair with silvery-green eyes

Relatives: Harry (twins)

Personality: She is stubborn but knows when to back down. She's smart and can comprehend things fast. She tries to see the good in people, even when no one else can. She is loyal to her friends even though they turn their backs on her. She can also be a true Slytherin when she has to be and she's also a Parsaltongue.

Likes: Animals, reading, learning new things, potions, her brother and friends.

Dislikes: Pansy, Voldermort and anyone that hurts her brother and friends.

Bio: Voldermort killed Harry and her parents when they were one and tried to kill them. They survived the curse with just a scar, on the forehead for Harry and on her left wrist. They were sent to live with their muggle aunt and uncle which they hate them and treat them badly.

Wand: Ebony and mahogany with phoenix feather, 11 ½ inches.

Pets: Barn Owl named Athena and a gray and white fox with a light blue right eye and a brown left eye named Apollo.

**Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter One: Family

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are apart of the series. I own my OC Iris Lily Potter. If any of the characters or OOC I am sorry. I am writing this story just for fun so I hope you enjoy.**

I heard pounding on our door and our Aunt yelling at us to get up. Groaning I pulled off my thin blanket and groggily grabbed my clothes. I started to get dress once done I called out to my brother to see if he was done dressing.

"Yeah I'm done Izzy." I heard his voice drift over to me. I smiled as I pulled open the curtain that separated us. "Mornin' Harry. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug.

"I guess I did no nightmares this time." He smiled back at me. Glad that he had at least one night with no nightmares. "Come on we better hurry before Aunt Petunia drag us out there like last time." I drawled back before opening the small door.

We walked into the kitchen and once our Aunt saw us she commanded us to make breakfast. She wanted everything to be perfect since it was our cousins birthday today. I just rolled my eyes and started making the bacon and Harry started on the eggs.

Once we got done Dudley came running in and sat down looking through all his presents. I dished out some bacon on everyone's plate with Harry following behind me with the eggs. I saw the pissed off look on Dudley's face when he realized how many presents he got.

"Thirty-seven…thirty-seven. I had thirty-eight last year." He yelled at his parents. I glared at him before I turned back to my breakfast. He doesn't understand how good he has it. I heard Aunt Petunia calming him down telling him they will get two new presents when they are out.

The phone started ringing and Aunt Petunia got up to answer it. I saw her face fall in the middle of the conversation. Turning away I started to clean up since everyone was done eating. I started washing the dishes with Harry rinsing and drying.

I heard Aunt Petunia hang up the phone and started whispering to Uncle Vernon. I caught some of the hushed conversation with our neighbor braking her leg and not being able to watch us today. I looked over to Harry and saw that he heard what I did. Both of us hoping that they would leave us here alone while they go out.

We weren't lucky. They had to take us with them and Uncle Vernon threaten us with no meals for a week if we do any funny business. It's not our fault if something strange happens around us. Sighing I climbed into the back in between Harry and Dudley.

We arrived to the zoo with Dudley running towards the reptile exhibit. He was pressing his face against the glass that held a large boa. I noticed the snake was fake sleeping as Dudley pounding on the glass trying to wake him. Harry yelled at him that the snake was sleeping and leave him alone.

Once Dudley left the cage Harry started to talk to the snake apologizing about our idiot cousin. The snake winked at him and startled him. He asked the snake if her could understand him and the snake nodded. I was intrigued so I walked closer.

"Can you understand me also?" I asked unsurely. I was surprised that the snake nodded his head again. I smiled at the idea talking with snakes. As we were talking with the snake Dudley came over and pushed us out of the way.

I glared at my idiot cousin and soon the glass between him and the snake disappeared. He fell through and the snake slithered over him and out of the exhibit. He said thanks to us both and started scaring the people as he escaped. I looked back towards the cage and saw Dudley stuck inside it. I snickered at the sight and Uncle Vernon caught me.

Once we arrived back home he threw Harry and me into our room and locked the door. He told us that we won't be having any meals for a week and we would be staying in here the whole time. Sighing I sat on my bed and pulled out a book that I stole from the bookshelf. I gave a sad smile towards Harry before I started to reread the book. It was going to be a long week.

**Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter Two: New Arrival

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are apart of the series. I own my OC Iris Lily Potter. If any of the characters or OOC I am sorry. I am writing this story just for fun so I hope you enjoy.**

The week came and gone. We were in the kitchen with me making pancakes and Harry cooking the sausage. We heard the mail fall through the mail slot and Uncle Vernon telling Harry to go get it.

I finished up the pancakes and placed them on the table along with the sausage. I saw Harry walk back in looking at an envelope with a weird seal on the back. Dudley noticed this too and opened his big mouth to his parents. Uncle Vernon angrily grabbed the postal. "Who would write you?" He sneered looking at the envelope.

His face grew pale when he saw the return address. Curious I moved closer without him seeing. I can be very sneaky when I want to be. How else would we get enough food to survive. I caught a glimpse of the return address, it said Hogwarts, whatever that was. Then I saw one for me sitting on the table beside Uncle Vernon.

I tried to grab but I was surprised with Uncle Vernon's speed. He glared at Harry and me before he ripped them up. I was seething with anger and was going to open my mouth but Harry just pulled me out of the room.

"What the bloody hell Harry? Why did you drag me away I was about to give Uncle Vernon a piece of my mind." I sat down angrily on my bed and Harry carefully sat down on his. "That's why I pulled you away. I don't think you wanted to sit in here another week. Do you?" He sighed out.

I just looked into his intense green eyes with my own silvery-green eyes. I sighed knowing he was right. "Thanks for that Har." I gave him a small smile and hugged him.

Nothing else happened today. Harry and me went out to the park to hang out. We don't get out much but when we do we enjoy it until it lasts. I think the only reason why aunt and uncle let us out was so we wouldn't ask question about those letters. I didn't care as long as we were outside.

I swung on the swing slowly and Harry was just sitting there thinking. I knew what was on his mind, those letters. I just shook my head and enjoy the quiet. Soon it was getting dark out and we had to head back to the house.

Once we got home we had to start on dinner. I decided to make spaghetti with garlic bread. Harry helped with the hamburger and I made the sauce.

Everything was done so I had Harry got get our relatives to let them know that dinner was waiting. They all came in and sat down grabbing for the food. I made myself a small plate and started eating. Afterwards Harry and me started to clean up. Once we got back to our shared broom closet I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

The week dragged on and soon more and more letters came for us. We tried grabbing them but it seems like Uncle Vernon became faster. He sat in front of the mail slot waiting for the mail all week. I knew Aunt Petunia was getting worried about him but whatever she said he ignored her.

It was finally Sunday and Uncle Vernon was happy. Because he knew post doesn't run on Sunday. I handed Uncle Petunia her tea as Harry handed Uncle Vernon some biscuits. He was sitting in his chair with a smug grin on his face. Shaking my head I carried the tray back towards the kitchen.

As I started heading back towards the sitting area I felt a rumble. I looked out the window thinking it was going to storm and saw hundreds of owls sitting around. I looked back towards my family and saw a letter fly out the fireplace. Not a second later hundreds came flying out hitting Uncle Vernon in the head.

He started screaming and grabbing for the letters. Aunt Petunia and Dudley huddled together on the couch terrified. I tried grabbing one but every time Uncle Vernon would rip it out of my hands. I glared at him every time he sis that.

Finally he gave up and telling everyone to pack up we were leaving. Harry and me slowly made our wasy back to our room and packed what little clothes we had. I also packed in some books so I could entertain myself.

Uncle Vernon shoved us in the car and started driving off. We stopped by a hotel for the first night. He thought the letters wouldn't show up there. He was wrong there waiting at the doorstep was two letters from Hogwarts. I still don't know what that was.

I found myself back in the car and driving towards the docks. Uncle Vernon parked and climbed out the car paying some guy for a boat. He told us that we were going to stay in that house that was in the middle of the water. Shaking my head at him being mental I sat in the boat.

It was night out and Harry and me was still up counting down to our birthday. It was 11:59 pm and in a minute we would be turning eleven. Harry drew a cake in the dirt where we were sleeping. I looked over on Dudley's watch and saw it flashing 12:00 am. I smiled at Harry wishing him a happy birthday and him the same. Right afterwards there was pounding on the door. A second later the door was laying on the floor and a giant man was standing in the doorway.

**Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Letter

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are apart of the series. I own my OC Iris Lily Potter. If any of the characters or OOC I am sorry. I am writing this story just for fun so I hope you enjoy.**

The tall man had shaggy black hair with a bushy beard. His eyes were dark that glinted like black beetles. "Sorry 'bout that." He picked up the door and tried to put it back on the hinges. He turned back around looking around.

He walked over towards the couch and Dudley ran towards his parents. I saw Uncle Vernon holding a gun in front of him. "Get out of here." Uncle Vernon started shaking. The man just walked over to him and bent the gun barrel upwards. "Dry up ya old prune."

I just stared at him with wide eyes. _Wow he's strong._ He turned towards Harry and me and smiled. "Hullo 'Arry. Hullo 'Ris. Been awhile since I seen ya two. 'Appy Berthday!" He pulled out a cake for us and sat it on the table.

Soon he started to explain to us about what we were. I was a witch and Harry was a wizard, our parents were the same. Aunt Petunia knew the whole time and didn't tell us. She knew how they really died instead in a car accident. Hagrid, that was his name Rubeus Hagrid, he told us the real reason. Some dark wizard went and killed them then tried to kill us. That's how Harry got the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and the lightning bolt scar on my left wrist.

He handed us our acceptance letters to a school that teaches us magic. I finally found out what Hogwarts was. I saw the list of what all we needed. We also had to send a reply back to the school letting them know that we would be attending.

The letter said this.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Iris Lily Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page had our list on what we needed.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by _Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

by _Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

by _Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

by _Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by _Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

by _Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by _Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by _Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

After I read it over at least ten times making sure it was real I turned towards Harry and gave him one of my foxy grins. I turned towards Hagrid and asked him how are we to get all this in London. He told me that we would worry about that tomorrow morning.

**Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter Four: Welcome to Diagon Alley

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are apart of the series. I own my OC Iris Lily Potter. If any of the characters or OOC I am sorry. I am writing this story just for fun so I hope you enjoy.**

The next morning Hagrid took us to London to get everything we needed for Hogwarts. He took us in front of an old building called the Leaky Cauldron. Walking inside I realized it was a pub with different people inside that knew both Harry and me. We also met one of the teachers there, Professor Quirrell. Hagrid told us he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, but to be honest he gives me the creeps.

Hagrid led us to the back door into an alley. I gave him a funny look trying to figure out how an alley is going to get us all our things. I guess Harry thought the same thing since he decided to voice it.

"Excuse me Hagrid this is an alley how are we to get our school supplies?" Harry asked.

"You just 'ave to know where to look." Was is reply. After he said that he brought up his umbrella and taps bricks with it, counting an order. He stepped back and the wall started moving reveling an archway.

Harry and me peeked around Hagrid staring at a bunch of people hustling around from shop to shop. I was amazed who knew that there was a whole shopping district behind the wall. We looked at each other and grinned.

We followed Hagrid to Gringotts a wizard bank that held our money from our parents. We walked up towards a goblin and explained that we needed money from our vault. The goblin asked us if we had our keys but Hagrid told him that he had them.

We followed a goblin named Griphook to a cart and climbed in. Once everyone was in it took off towards our vault. After we got the money we needed Hagrid needed to stop at another vault for Hogwarts business. All I saw was a small something wrapped up in cloth. Hagrid told us to forget about ever seeing this.

After we left Gringotts Hagrid decided to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to get our robes. Harry was first to get measured and I sat down beside a boy with pale blonde hair with gray eyes. I turned towards him and smiled. "Hi my name is Iris." Holding my hand out to him.

He returned my smile and gripped my hand shaking it. "My name's Draco." He started talking about broomsticks and how he was going to try and smuggle one into Hogwarts. He then asked me about which house I wanted to get into. He said that he wanted to be in Slytherin saying it was the best house out all of them and Hufflepuff was the worst one you could get into.

It was soon my turn to get measured for my robes and his mother came to take him to get the rest of his things. I bid him goodbye and saying that I would see him at school. I was soon fitted for my robes and we all headed to get the rest of our supplies.

We got our books from Flourish and Blotts there I saw a family of red heads. We went to Potage's Cauldron Shop to get our cauldrons that was on our list and Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to get some potion ingredients. We also went to other shops to get the rest of our things like quills and parchment.

We decided to take a break before we got our wands at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Harry got plain vanilla ice cream an I got chocolate. We sat at a table outside watching all the witches and wizards hurrying about while we ate our treat. I got to say this is the best ice cream I ever tasted.

**I'm sorry that it's so short.**


	6. Chapter Five: Wand's Choice

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are apart of the series. I own my OC Iris Lily Potter. If any of the characters or OOC I am sorry. I am writing this story just for fun so I hope you enjoy.**

We were soon done eating our ice cream and Hagrid suggested that we go and get our wands. "Hagrid where are we to get our wands at?" Harry asked the giant.

"Well there's no good place than Ollivanders." With that said Hagrid led us to a shop at the end of the alley.

We reached the shop and walked inside. The bell over the door chimed announcing our arrival. Hagrid told us that he would be back and for us to continue to get our wands.

We walked around the shop looking at all the slender boxes lining the walls. I figured that each box held a wand. "Hello anyone here?" Harry called out.

"Ah yes Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Iris Potter I was wondering when I would be seeing you two. It was only yesterday that I helped your parents." An older man came out from behind a shelf. "My name is Ollivander."

"It's nice to met you Mr. Ollivander." I said sweetly. He smiled at and told us that Harry will go first. Harry walked towards him a little scared.

He handed Harry a wand and told him to give it a flick. Once Harry did a vase blow up on Ollivander's desk. Harry quickly gave that wand back and received another one to give it a go. After he gave it a flick a bunch of boxes flew off the shelves. It went like that for awhile.

Ollivander came back with a black box. "I wonder." He said while he handed a new wand. He soon was surrounded by light once the wand touched his hands. I smiled knowing that this was his wand that he was meant to have.

"Curious." Ollivander said looking at Harry.

"Excuse me but what's curious?" Harry asked after he looked up from his wand.

"Well it's curious that's you're destined to have that wand. You see the core in your wand is a phoenix and it gave only two feathers the one in that wand and the other in the wand that gave you two those scars."

I looked at Harry and we both thought the same thing, that sucks. Ollivander soon turned to me and handed me a wand. I did what Harry did and I blow up another vase that was sitting on his desk. I handed it back to him shaking my head.

We continued going through wands and it seemed like we went through almost half that was there. I was giving up hope that I wasn't going to find my wand. "Mr. Ollivander I don't think I'm going to find my wand here." I said with a pout.

"There is but one that is different from the rest here. It's the only one that I made since I didn't think it would work. It too has a phoenix feather but it's not from the same phoenix as Harry's. also it has two different wood that was use to create, ebony and mahogany." Ollivander said. He placed the wand in my hand and I started to glow green and silver.

"I believe I found my wand Mr. Ollivander." I said smiling at the shop keeper. He nodded and told us to how much we owed him. We paid for our wands and we heard knocking on the window.

We both turned and saw Hagrid with two cages. One had a snow owl that was beautiful and the other had a white and golden barn owl which she was breathe taking.

We walked towards the door and left. Hagrid said these were our birthday presents. Harry wanted the snow owl and named her Hedwig. I got the golden barn owl and I named her Athena after the Greek Goddess of the Wisdom.


	7. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

GrimmyRayne


	8. Chapter Six: Hogwarts Express

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are apart of the series. I own my OC Iris Lily Potter. If any of the characters or OOC I am sorry. I am writing this story just for fun so I hope you enjoy.**

It was finally September first the first day of school. Harry and me was on our way to the train station so we could get on the train that would be taking us towards our new school.

I was excited and could hardly contain myself, which was odd for me. I was never the really hyper one, well neither was Harry.

We was walking around looking for platform 9 ¾. We found 9 and 10 but we couldn't find our platform. I was thinking that this was all a prank and Hogwarts wasn't real. Harry went over to a ticket helper and asked where platform 9 ¾ was at and the man just laughed at him.

We was just standing there looking out of place and not knowing what to do. Until I heard someone saying something about muggles. A family of redheads came into our view and I perked up. Harry walked over to the mother and asked her how we get on the platform.

She told us that all we had to do is run straight towards the wall between 9 and 10. Harry gave her a disbelieving look. She told on of her sons to show us how it works.

"George it's your turn." She told one of the twins. I saw an evil smirk that he gave his other twin.

"I'm not George. I'm Fred and you call yourself our mother." He told her with a straight face.

"Sorry Fred." The mother said.

"I'm just kidding I am George." He said while running towards the wall with Fred right behind him.

Once they went through it was Harry and my turn to go. Harry went first and I watched fascinated as he had a look of terror etched on his face. I just grinned at him. Her disappeared through the wall and soon it was my turn to go.

I took of running with a look of pure joy on my face. My cart passed through the wall and then I made it. I looked up and saw a beautiful red train that said 'Hogwarts Express' written in gold. I looked around and saw Harry struggling with his trunk trying to get it on the train.

I walked over to him and helped him with it. As soon as we got his on we went over to mine and put it on. I picked up Athena's cage and went to looked of an empty compartment. Harry sat with Ron the other redhead that was in the same grade as us.

I really didn't want to sit with two boys so I was looking for a compartment that was free. I found one not that far from Harry and went in. I placed Athena beside me and looked out the window. I saw bunch of the students telling their families goodbye. A lone tear fell from my eye and I quickly wiped it away.

I heard the door slide open and I turned around to see who it was. I saw that blond head boy I was talking to at Madam Malkin's. Behind him was another boy with dark hair and dark eyes. I smiled towards Draco and waved him to come in.

Him and the other boy sat across from me. "Hey Draco."

"Hey Iris. This is Blaise Zabini." He introduced the dark hair boy. I smiled towards the boy and shook his hand. I knew that we would become good friends.

During the whole train ride to Hogwarts we talked and got to know each other a bit more. I learned that both of them wanted to get into Slytherin. I wasn't really sure where I wanted to get into but where ever I got put in we promised each other that we would be friends still.

The train stopped not that long and we were all our robes. We were told to leave our things behind. Once we stepped off the train I heard a familiar voice yelling.

I saw Hagrid yelling for all the first years over towards him. I saw Harry talking to him and then Hagrid motion towards the boats. He told us only four to a boat.

Harry was on a boat with Ron and two other boys. I got on another boat followed by Draco and Blaise. Also some other girl with a pug-like face. The girl gave me a glare since Draco was sitting besides me on the boat. I just shot a glare right back at her.

Soon we came to shore and climbed out of the boats. The pug girl grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him off. I shot him a sympathy look and headed towards my brother.

I stood by Ron and Harry in front of the line of first years. We had to stop an the foot of the stairs towards the main door and an older woman came out with a witch hat on. She told us to stay put until they were ready for us.

"Well well it looks like the rumors were true Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I knew that voice. I turned and soon enough Draco was in front of Harry.

"Name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I heard Ron snicker beside me and I gave him a little glare which he didn't notice. "Afraid to know what your name is. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." The way he said it he was being mean towards Ron.

"You will learn that some wizard families are the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"I can tell for myself. Thank you." Harry said. Draco looked pissed off and he noticed me standing there.

"Iris what are you doing with Potter and Weasley?"

"Iris you know him?" Harry asked me.

"Yes Harry I know him. I sat with him on the train ride here. Draco, Harry is my twin brother." Draco looked at me in complete shock. Before he could say anything else Professor McGonagall came back and told us to follow her.

**Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter Seven: The Sorting

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are apart of the series. I own my OCs Iris Lily Potter and Ravyn Sophia Kenyon. If any of the characters or OOC I am sorry. I am writing this story just for fun so I hope you enjoy.**

We made our way into the hall and saw four tables around. I knew that each one was for each house. I looked up and saw the ceiling. Candles was floating around and it looked like the night sky. I heard some girl saying that it was bewitched to look like the night sky.

We stopped in front of the main table with all the professors and an old hat sitting on a stool. Soon the hat started singing and I was intrigued. I listened to its song carefully and it had some truth to it. Once it was done everyone started clapping with me along with them.

Soon Professor McGonagall stood in front of us and started calling out names. The first one was a girl named Hannah Abbott. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her. Not that long the hat yelled out Hufflepuff.

I went like that for a while. A girl named Hermione Granger was sorted to Griffindor along with a boy named Neville Longbottom. I heard Draco's name call out and no sooner the hat touching his head it yelled Slytherin.

Finally Professor McGonagall called for Harry. A bunch of whispers was spreading around that the boy who lived was going to Hogwarts and which house it will be sorted into. It took almost five minutes for the hat to decide. It yelled out Griffindor and a loud cheer erupted from the table and the Weasley twins yelling that they got Potter.

I knew I was up next. "Iris Potter." Once McGonagall called my name whisper came again. They were asking if I was related to Harry or not. Of course I am idiots. I shook my head at their idiocy. I walked towards the stool and sat down. Before the hat covered my eyes I caught Draco's gaze with mine.

"Lets see another Potter. Yes just like your brother you can go far in either Griffindor or Slytherin. You have a great mind and can be very cunning, but you are very loyal and brave. Now where to put you. You seem to not mind where you go do you? I know…"

"SLYTHERIN." The hat yelled into the room. There were gasps from each house and I looked over towards my brother. I saw disappointment and hatred in his eyes. I was heart broken. How could Harry hate me? Was it because I was sorted into Slytherin?

With a heavy heart I made my way towards the Slytherin table and sat by myself. Draco wouldn't look at me since he found out I was a Potter. I lost my first friend and my brother. I was all alone.

The sorting was over with and Professor Dumbledore said something silly. I wasn't paying any attention towards him. I had a lot on my mind. Soon food covered the table and everyone started grabbing for different things. I wasn't to hungry so I just grabbed some bread.

I was picking at it and barely eating it. Dessert came and went and soon the meal was over with. Dumbledore told us that the Forbidden Forest was off limits and so was the third floor. The perfects told all the first years to follow them to the dorms.

I was at the end of the line and found myself underneath the lake. The perfects told us that the password was 'pureblood'. We walked in and they told us that the girls dorms was to the right and the boys to the left.

I found my room and I was sharing with some girl named Ravyn Kenyon. She had dark brown hair that reached to her waist and pale blue eyes. He skin was a peachy color that was blemish free. She was very pretty.

I claimed the bed by the window and I saw Athena sitting in her cage. I opened it up and let her out to hunt. I grabbed my sleepwear and a towel heading towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in my sleepwear.

I came out of the bathroom and saw Ravyn already asleep. I walked over to my bed and pulled the blankets down. I climbed in after turning off my lamp and pulled the blankets up around me. Soon I found myself in a dreamless sleep.

**Please R&R.**


	10. Ravyn Sophia Kenyon

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are apart of the series. I own my OCs Iris Lily Potter and Ravyn Sophia Kenyon. If any of the characters or OOC I am sorry. I am writing this story just for fun so I hope you enjoy.**

Name: Ravyn Sophia Kenyon

House: Slytherin

Age: Same as Iris

Appearance: Dark brown hair that reaches to her waist and pale blue eyes

Relatives: Lydia Kenyon (Mother) and Michael Kenyon (Father and Deceased)

Personality: She sees the good in people and very loyal to her friends. She is kind and caring but has her Slytherin side her. She's has common sense and some book smarts.

Likes: Cats, reading, Charms, her friends and sweets.

Dislikes: Bullies, Voldermort and Pansy.

Bio: She is a pureblood wizard and her father was killed by a Death Eater for trying to help the Potters. She lives with her mother in London on the country side. She doesn't think that purebloods are the best and thinks everyone should be equal.

Wand: Birch with dragon heart string, 13 inches.

Pets: Kitten named Sasha and the family owl named Zoe.

**Please R&R.**


	11. Chapter Eight: Classes Part One

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are apart of the series. I own my OC Iris Lily Potter. If any of the characters or OOC I am sorry. I am writing this story just for fun so I hope you enjoy.**

I woke up the next morning and grabbed my clothes for the day. I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Once done I went back towards the room and saw that my roommate was already gone.

I went downstairs to the common room and headed out of the portrait. I walked along the corridors towards the main hall for breakfast. There was only a few there at this time and I went over to the Slytherin's table. I sat towards the end and piled food on my plate.

I grabbed some waffles with some scrambled eggs and bacon. I ate in silence since no one in my house would talk to me. I believe the reason is that I'm a Potter and twin sister to Harry. I was half way done when a dark hair girl sat in front of me.

I looked at her and realized it was my roommate. She smiled at me and held her hand out. "My name's Ravyne Kenyon. Sorry I didn't introduce myself last night I was tired."

I shook her hand and smiled back. "I'm Iris Potter. It's nice to meet you."

She never questioned me about my brother or my past and I liked that. We started talking about random things and what we like. Soon Snape came around and handed us our timetables. We looked at each others and saw that we had all the same classes.

It was soon time for our first class which was Transfiguration with Professor McGongall. Rayvan and me sat together at a table with Draco and Blaise sitting right behind us. McGongall started the class and everyone started writing down everything she told us.

I noticed that my brother wasn't here yet and that ginger kid. Suddenly we heard the doors slam open. In walked my brother and that Weasley kid, I believe that's his name. they started whispering saying that the Professor wasn't here yet so they were safe. They didn't know that McGongall was the tabby cat sitting on the stool.

McGongall transformed back to herself and yelled at the two for being late and to find a seat. She continued with the lesson once they sat down at a table. I snickered at them quietly and finished writing what I needed.

Our second class happens to be Potions. Ravyne and me walked together to the classroom. It was located in the dungeons by the Slytherins' room. We took a seat together and waited for Professor Snape to come in.

I looked around and saw that we had this class with the Griffindors. I caught my brother's eye but he gave me a hateful glare. I turned away with a single tear rolling down my face. I quickly brushed it away. I didn't want to give Harry the satisfaction that it effects me.

Draco was sitting in front of Ravyn and me along with Blaise. Professor Snape soon came in with his robe billowing behind him. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He finished before turning to face the room.

"As such, I don't except many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However for those select few, who poses the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, there are those that come here to….NOT PAY ATTENTION."

I saw that Harry was copying everything that Professor Snape said on a scroll. Shaking my head I just watch as Snape continued to humiliate him in front of the whole class.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity." Everyone looked at him and the Slytherins started to snicker.

"Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of Esphidal to an infusion of wormwood?" I saw that Granger girl's hand shoot up. My brother just shook his head saying that he didn't know.

I knew what the answer was since I read it in the potions book I bought. I also knew that Snape wouldn't call on me if I raised my hand, he wanted to make a point with my brother as the guinea pig.

"You don't know? Well lets try again, where would you look to find me a Beazor?" Again I saw that girl raise her hand but slightly higher this time.

"I don't know sir."

"And what is the difference between a Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir." Harry said again. That Granger girl started shaking in her seat wanting to be called on, but Snape just ignored her like the other times.

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter? Ms. Potter can you tell your brother the answers to the question that I just asked?"

"Of course sir. The answer to your first question is that when you add powdered root of Esphidal to an infusion of wormwood you make a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone that's found in a stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, and for your last question Monkswood and Wolfsbane are the same plant and also it's called Aconite."

"Thank you Ms. Potter, ten points to Slytherin. Why isn't anyone writing this down?" Everyone jumped and started copying what I said.

Blaise looked at me and gave me a smile, Draco just smirked, and Rayvne gave me a smile like Blaise. Harry and his friends just glared at me and I returned the favor.

**Please R&R.**


End file.
